The Effects of a New Years Party
by Anonymous Lizard
Summary: What happens when you get a Slifer Slacker and Jesse Anderson drunk together? A slightly steamy, crappy yaoi fanfic, that's what. T for yaoi.


Liz: Hey guys! This is my first yaoi fic. You know how I like to base them off of songs, right? I was in a slightly romantic-comedy mood, so I'm basing this one off of Last Friday Night, by Katie Perry. It's the after-effects of a New Year's party! Please enjoy this Spiritshipping fanfic while I torture my flamers with a mocking smile.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh GX, Spiritshipping, , Last Friday Night, or anything else that will appear in this fic.

Jaden woke to a pounding headache, nausea, and a million other symptoms he felt didn't come naturally. With all his limbs screaming in protest, he slowly worked himself on his back, trying to remember why he was in bed.

~_Flashback~_

"_Come on, Jay, just one more shot won't do you any bad…I mean, everyone else did it!" Jesse stumbled over to his brunette friend, visibly intoxicated, just like everyone else at the party. It wasn't supposed to be an alcoholic celebration, but it was apparent that someone had spiked the punch, root beer, and even the water. Jaden was the only one not drunk, passed out, or locked in a closet, in Chazz's case._

"_No thanks, Jesse, I'm fine! I'm not thirsty anymore!" Jaden backed up, knowing how dangerous drunks could be. Even Alexis was in the corner, mumbling something about how fun 'trying Chazz out' would be. Jaden wasn't sure he wanted to know what she meant by that._

"_It's not about being thirsty, partner! It's about the fun you have while you're drunk!" Jesse had cornered Jaden; the brunette's back was against a wall. If it weren't the gym, Jaden could have dodged his friend, and slammed the door in his face, escaping all the intoxicated teenagers. But the door was far away._

"_Jesse, honestly, I don't want the drink!" Jaden was in a total panic now. Although, part of his mind screamed, "Take it!" It was true, the sight of Jesse advancing on Jaden made the latter blush; it wasn't every day you were cornered by your forbidden crush._

"_Oh, come on, Jaden. You don't want to refuse your lover, do you?" Jesse gave his friend a slightly puppy-dog-eyed look. "That's right, Jaden, I have a crush on you, too. And you know what? It feels good to finally say that." Jesse leaned in, toughing noses with a madly blushing Jaden. His arm snaked up the brunette's shirt, making him blush. Jesse cupped Jaden's face in his hand, leaning in as close as possible. "Now, why don't we try out that drink?"_

_~End flashback (that was steamier then I thought it'd be!)~_

Jaden found himself blushing all over again. By the pains everywhere, and the lack of memory, he could only guess that he'd accepted the drink, and it was all downhill from there. So how had he gotten in bed? And…why was he topless?

"Ugh…what happened?" A very familiar Southern accented voice nearly made Jaden scream in shock. There was no other bluenette that could make his heart flutter, yet his mind snap into realization so quickly.

"Oh, no!" Jaden began to search frantically for his shirt, stuttering apologies to a still-confused Jesse. He finally found his black t-shirt and Slifer jacket, wrenching them on as quickly as possible.

"Um, Jay?" Jesse's voice was soft, and caring.

Jaden froze. 'Jay' was the nickname his friends gave him. And Jesse was smart, so after he figured out what had happened…did he still want to be friends? "Y-yeah J-Jesse?" Jaden stuttered lightly.

"If…if what I think happened last night actually happened…then what are you worried about?" Jesse sat up, fully clothed.

"Huh?" Jaden froze. Was Jesse suggesting…?

"That's right, Jay!" Jesse repeated his action from last night, except without the drunken slur. His arm snaked up Jaden's shirt once again, making the brunette moan and blush. The _bluenette,_ however, was in complete control. He planted a gentle kiss on his partner's lips, mentally promising that he'd never tell the other teen one very important thing. One thing that might just change everything, making the Kuriboh-haired duelist blush harder.

Jesse didn't drink.

Man, I'm more pervy than I thought! Sorry this was so bad, I'm just getting the feel for yaoi right now, but I'm betting you can tell what kind of yaoi's I'll be writing. And don't forget to review!


End file.
